Secret Admirer
by Shazz-chan
Summary: ROH fic Chris HeroClaudio Castagnoli?. Drabble written for Valentines Day. PG.Hero isn't the type for Valentines Day, so who keeps leaving all these shitty gifts for him?


_Secret Admirer_

Pairing: Hero/CC ??/Hero(one-sided)

Rating:PG

Summary: Hero isn't the type for Valentines Day, so who keeps leaving all these shitty gifts for him??

"What the Hell?"Chris said aloud as he opened the front door.

So preoccupied he was with his thoughts of that evenings ROH show, he'd taken a step outside and nearly broken his neck tripping over something. As he turned, looking rather disgruntled, he noticed the small bouquet of red roses on the doorstep. He stood over them warily, then looked left and right for any sign of another person.

The neighborhood was empty.

Bending down he picked them up. The clear plastic wrapping had crinkled a little where he'd stepped on it, and a few of the petals were squashed. The small card sticking out in the middle simple read:

"_Happy Valentines Day Chris. XXX"_

He made a face. This has to be Claudio's idea of a joke. He never bought him flowers. That wasn't to say he was never romantic, but they were a no-bullshit couple, and crappy commercialised Valentines Day gifts didn't fit the picture one bit.

Holding them under his arm he fished out his keys, opened the door to his rental car, and quickly threw the bouquet onto the passenger seat. He started up the engine and glanced at the clock. He had a good 3 or 4 hours ahead of him, and he had a match with Claudio that night, so he figured all would become clear when he arrived.

The backstage area was bustling as the show was about to start. The crowd had all taken their seats, and the announcer was making his way to the ring. Gabe was running around, clipboard in hand like a loon, panicking here and there while all the wrestlers watched in amusement.

Chris sauntered into the dressing room, gym bag over one shoulder. He headed to a spot in the corner and dumped everything down. He'd made a point of leaving the flowers in the car. He unzipped his bag and felt around for the bottle of water he'd kept from the show before. After a while he gave up, conceding that he must have finished it instead, although he never checked his bag since then so he couldn't be sure.

It was then that he noticed the corner of something sticking out among his ring gear. He pulled it out and it rattled, alerting the other wrestlers in the room.

"Shit."

"Oooh, Chocolates! Hero's got a secret admirer, " Cabana chimed, having snuck up on him with a big grin.

"It say who it's from?" Jimmy asked from his other side, peering over to study the box more closley.

"Shut up, Scott, Gabe's screaming for you. And no it doesn't, just get outta here, " Chris said irritabley.

Cabana just laughed louder and made his way out before Gabe could find him and have a hissy fit. Jimmy backed off a little, noticing Chris's mood change suddenly. He moved back to his spot in the other corner.

It was then that Claudio strolled casually in.

The chocolates were dumped and Chris turned with an accusing, hogan-like finger.

"YOU!!"

Claudio froze in the middle of the room with a big grin on his face, amused at the sudden outburst from his partner. He dropped his bags and his arms swung out to the side.

"What have I done now?"

Chris turned back, gathered up the chocolates, and walked over to him like a man on a mission. He held the box up so Claudio could see it clearly.

"This is a joke, right?"

"What is?"

"These!", He shook the box so the chocolates rattled again, " and..." He lowered his voice remembering they were still in the open dressing room, "..The flowers on my doorstep. I thought we agreed no sappy Valentines shit."

The irritation had gone from his mood now, and Claudio gave a hearty, deep chuckle.

"Aww, what's the matter? You don't like flowers, Chris?"

Chris saw the slightly mocking glint in his eye and just stood there, pouting.

"Yeah, but that ain't what i'm about..."

"Not even the chocolates then?" Jimmy piped in from his corner, the smile still on his lips.

"You stay out of this, Jacobs!" Chris quipped back as the smaller man just laughed at him.

Claudio snatched the box from his hands, picked up his bags, and dumped them next to Chris's on the bench. He sat down and promptly began to unwrap them, picking out a few to eat. Chris gasped in mock horror and rushed over to sit by him.

"Oh what? So you're just gonna eat all of them yourself are you? Motherfucker gimme those!"

He grinned and pulled the box back into his own hands, picking out one.

"I thought you weren't into that Valentines stuff?" Claudio countered, mouth full of chocolate.

"Yeah well... You bought 'em for me so it'd be rude not to eat them after all, right?" He replied, scarfing down a few more.

Claudio shook his head in despair and unzipped his bag to get changed. He glanced back over at his partner stuffing his face.

"Well, that's really sweet and all, Hero, but I didn't buy them for you."

"mmmpf?"

"I said I didn't buy them."

Chris swallowed and paused.

"Then who did?" 

Suddenly Jimmy was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
